Executive Order/Trivia
*It is possible to walk around and stand in front of the first two guards without actually alerting them. * When the first rocket is launched, if the player does not knife the guard and look at it, the rocket will vanish after a short moment, but the fire and smoke emitted by the rocket's motors will still appear. * At the very end of the mission, at the end of the corridor, Weaver can be seen throwing up for an unknown reason. *The Karambit Knife is used as the player's melee weapon throughout the level. *In the communications building, it is possible to find a clock that says 9:35, a reference to Group 935. *The watch that Mason wears in this mission actually works. *Weaver can be seen climbing an invisible ladder near the rocket. *On the Wii version, the two Russian soldiers Woods and Mason made them a meet are wearing gas masks. **Also in the Wii version, when the rocket has taken off, if the player looks at the launch silo, it is possible to see that the bottom section of the rocket is still there. *On the second story of the comms building the player can find an AK-47 with Woodland camouflage on it. *When Woods encounters the two suspicious Russians after going into Russian uniform, he responds by saying, "Ah, damn dogs... Yes... Yes." in Russian. *There are two context-sensitive, unique melee animations in this level. The first is upon entering the comms building; if the player runs up and melees the guard in front of him, Mason will grab his head and smash it into the equipment he is standing near. The other is on the roof, where if the player melees the first unaware sniper they see, Mason will push him over the rail. ** When performing the second animation, Mason's first person model will shortly change to its first form, the Black Ops Scavenger first person model. When the animation is finished, Mason's first person model will revert to the Spetsnaz model. *When the player attaches C4 to the wall in order to breach a control room, the C4 will float next to the wall. **If the player stands at least as far away from the C4 as Woods does, it will not explode when the detonator is clicked. *Just before the stairs leading up to the control room, one of the Spetsnaz attempting to defend it attacks the player and his allies with dual wielded Makarovs. However, after he dies, if the player attempts to grab his weapons they will only receive one Makarov. *If the player pushes the guard off the top of the Comms building, his body will disappear after the animation is completed. *When Woods signals for the player to stop for the first time it is possible to observe a fully animated diamondback rattlesnake hidden under a piece of metal. *While going down the zipline, Mason "cocks" the MP5K while holding it with one hand. *If one were to shoot the door instead of the window of the building Weaver is in with the crossbow, the player will zipline down nothing and into the window. *After the rocket is destroyed, if graphical content is reduced, the scientists will not be on fire, despite acting as if they were. *When disguised as Russians, if one looks at the truck drivers, their hands appear to be grabbing the steering wheel, though there is no wheel. *AK-47s with Flora camouflage can be found in this level. *In the lab room where the Russians jump behind the table, there are white books - one of which has the title 'Edward Richtofen DG-2 DG-3', Edward Richtofen being a reference to a playable character in the Zombies mode, and DG-2 and DG-3 being references to Wunderwaffe DG-2. *The two Russian soldiers Woods speaks with can be killed without any form of in-game penalty, but Woods will yell at the player for doing so. *When the player gets to the part where they have to put the C4 on the wall with the Graphic Content Filter on, Woods will say "Mason, blow a hole in that fuckin' wall!" but the subtitles will read "Mason, blow a hole in that flippin' wall!" *"Baikonur" is incorrectly spelled as "Baikonor" in the loading sequence for this level. *On the Wii version, when the player throws the guard off the roof, they can look down and see the same guard standing on a staircase, seemingly unharmed. *It is possible to hit the guard in the window with the zipline crossbow, but he will not react. *During the vehicle sequence with the explosive bolts, the Crossbow has no idle sway while ADS. *On the Wii version, the rocket explosion is replaced with a white, fuzzy screen that looks like static. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia